Department of NCEA Affairs
by WorthlessFandomFeelings
Summary: Gratuitous, oneshot, extreme noncon, prompt fulfilment of Hans forcing Elsanna.


**Department of NCEA Affairs:**

**~Edgiest Edge Edition~  
><strong>

**This is just a heads up that this story is stupid and gratuitous, and this is your last warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Original Prompt:<strong>

**"I want to read a story where Hans forces Elsa and Anna to fuck for his amusement, but they're not attracted to each other at all, so they just cry and apologize to one another over and over."**

* * *

><p>It wouldn't have been so bad, Elsa reasoned.<p>

The massive armies surrounding Arendelle she could have come to terms with. The citizens in chains, likewise.

She could have tolerated the bonds on her wrists, her knees on the hard floor, the blade unwavering at her neck.

The betrayal of every surrounding nation probably would have gone over better too, she figured. So would watching her sister to her right, bound and gagged in their own throne room, a sword similarly at her throat, being forced to endure the humiliation of submission.

It would have all been at least somewhat more bearable if _he_ weren't sitting there, on her father's throne, with his cocky grin and those sideburns that just _refused_ to ever be in style.

Hans was reclined, bathing in the smugness of victory.

"This feels good," he admitted to the room of soldiers and captives, "I'm definitely liking this."

"Hans, you don't want to incur my wrath," Elsa warned from her position at the forefront of the room, "withdraw your armies from Arendelle, bid your allies retreat, and it will be as if this never happened. This is your last warning."

"You've already lost," Hans pointed out, entertaining the opportunity to laud his victory a little longer, "if you'd thought you had a chance to stop us before any of your innocent civilians could get hurt, you would have used your magic when we only had a small handful of hostages. You hesitated, and your demands are falling flat."

Elsa bared her teeth. "We can sort this out," she tried, "you are here for me, for my sorcery. Kill me and leave."

Anna's head spun around to look at her sister, her shriek muffled by her gag.

Hans ignored Anna, considering his response. He decided on, "beg me to."

Elsa's visage was graced by a sneer. "_Beg_ you?!" she spat, "in your wildest dreams perhaps. I do not _beg_."

"Really, now?" Hans looked past her, nodding towards a soldier. There was a squeak from behind them, neither of the royalty willing to take their eyes off Hans until they caught sight of Gerda being dragged to the front of the room.

She was shoved down to her knees, eyes wide and wet from fear.

Elsa gasped. "No, wait Hans, okay, okay you win I'll d-" the soldier's blade dragged across Gerda's throat.

"Good timing," Hans smiled.

"_NO!_" Elsa shrieked, "NO HANS WHY?! NO! No Gerda god why, why would you...wh...whuh...why?" Gerda's blood jetted from the gurgling woman's throat, flecks of it sprinkling against Elsa's face. Behind her, Anna screamed in anguish through her gag.

"_I WAS GOING TO DO IT HANS_," Elsa bellowed at the man as tears began to stream down her face. She began sobbing in earnest. "I..I was going to do it! ...Jesus...why would you..." She looked back at Gerda as she sagged to the floor, twitching as her life blood spilled away from her.

Finally, Elsa pulled her eyes away from the woman who had raised her; had brought her her meals and clothes; sat with her through her tears; snuck her chocolates past her bedtime. She was trembling with rage, staring up at Hans. "How could you do that?!" She demanded. "Wh-what kind of...?!" Elsa couldn't even think of an insult grievous enough to throw at him. Her mind was in panicked turmoil.

"You seemed a little slow on the draw there," Hans explained, slinging a leg over the arm of the throne and resting his chin on a palm. "Anyways, you were saying something about begging?"

Elsa grit her teeth, letting the warm droplets of Gerda's blood dim the fires of her pride. If this was how low Hans was willing to sink, then she had to be strong now. For her people. For Anna, fallen over and sobbing on the floor through the filthy rag in her mouth. "Please," it came out as a whisper, she swallowed and strengthened her voice. "Please have mercy on them...they...they have no part in this. Please...please just kill me and be done with it."

"That's much better. Also no."

Elsa's eyes snapped up. "What?! You...you said-"

"I didn't say anything. I just told you to beg me for it."

"Y-you killed Gerda," Elsa sniffled, "you...for nothing."

"No, _that_ was to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?"

"Look around you, Elsa. What world is it you think you're in that you can make demands of me? That you can sneer up at me and act as though you have any leverage here? You lost, and you will do what I say, when I say it, or more people will die until you are _drowning_ in Arendelle's blood."

Elsa let out a breath of defeat. He was right, damn him. She couldn't let more innocent blood be spilled. "As you wish," she said, regaining control of herself even though her voice remained unsteady. "What are your demands of Arendelle?"

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Demands?" He sounded confused. "What demands? I don't make demands of my own kingdom, my loyal subjects simply do as I say. Surely you know that, as an ex-queen?"

_My kingdom_

Elsa knew then there was no hope for her. She hung her head in defeat.

But there may be hope for Anna. Anna could still be kept safe.

"Very well. I am at your disposal your majesty. I will," Elsa shuddered in disgust at what she was about to offer him, but carried on anyways, "I will do anything you ask of me. My powers will remain in check, I swear it."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Hans chuckled.

"There is one exception," Elsa continued, "this past year since you have been gone, I have been training my magic, learning to reign it in. Control it. I have since learned that my control does not extend as far as Anna is concerned."

Hans leaned forward. "Let me guess," he drawled, "if anyone lays a finger on her, you'll 'lose control' and we'll all be doomed, is that right? Is that what you expect me to believe?"

Elsa's face flashed hot with dread. She had not expected her bluff to be called so quickly. Still, she had to persevere. She had to establish Anna as off limits. Sweet Anna, whom she loved with all her heart, could never last in a world as sick as Hans' intended for it to be.

"It is," she declared, keeping the strength in her voice, "you can make all the demands you please, shed all the blood in the world, but she cannot be harmed. My magic would never allow it. It is beyond my control"

Hans stared her down, expression betraying nothing.

"Hans, please," Elsa begged, "I know what you're thinking. Is it worth the risk? What would you gain from hurting her?"

Finally, Hans looked to Anna, shivering on the ground, eyes distant and wet as her runny nose. Every so often, soft weeping could be heard coming from her mouth, accompanied by the drool dropping from her soaked gag.

"Very well," Hans said finally, "we will not lay a finger on her."

Elsa sighed in relief.

"You will."

Her head shot up. "What?" She croaked out.

"Elsa...Elsa, Elsa, Elsa..." Hans mused, stroking his chin. "Elsa of Arendelle, who loves her sweet sister."

"H-Hans what are you...?"

"I wonder, just how much _do_ you love your sister?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I would die for her."

"Well, that's a little macabre, I was thinking something in the other direction." Elsa's eyes darted from Hans to the surrounding soldiers, hoping she could glean some understanding from their expressions. But they were blank, and cold, and heartless.

Hans went on. "I was thinking something a little more warm and cuddly. You know what they say; Make Love Not War and all that."

"What? Just what is it you're implying here?"

Hans jerked his head towards Anna's guard. "Remove her gag, and the bonds on both of them."

Elsa rubbed her sore wrists after she was unbound, looking to Anna who was ripping the gag from her mouth. She dragged a sleeve across her damp face, wiping it clean before locking her gaze on Hans.

"_Hans you FUCKING bastard, I swear to god I'll-_"

"_Anna_!" Elsa interrupted, rushing to her sister and clamping a hand over the redhead's mouth. "What are you _doing_?!" She hissed, "don't anger him! Don't make this worse!"

Anna looked for a moment as though she was going to continue, but instead she tore her eyes away from Hans, burying her face into Elsa's shoulder and sobbing. "Why...why _him_?! He can't get away with this Elsa, please tell me he's not going to get away with this!"

"At the risk of repeating a past mistake," Hans interjected from his throne, "I already have."

"It's okay," Elsa whispered, stroking Anna's back, "It's okay I've got you. You'll be safe."

"Aww," Hans cooed, "but do you _really_ have her?"

Elsa looked cautiously over at Hans, grip tightening protectively around Anna. "W-what?"

"Maybe you should give her a little kiss. Just for comfort's sake, hmm?"

"Hans...?"

"Don't forget, Elsa. I own you. I expect you to do as I say."

Elsa swallowed, but nodded and turned back to Anna, carefully planting a quick kiss on her head and quickly looking back to Hans. What was he playing at?

Hans snorted. "What was _that_? You call that a kiss?"

Elsa's stomach turned.

"Come on," he went on, "I want to see a real kiss. A _true love's_ kiss."

"What? No, Hans you can't seriously mean-"

"On the _lips_, Elsa," Hans stated, enunciating with extreme clarity.

Anna jerked back, staring from Elsa to Hans in panic. "Hans, no, that's...what is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Oh come now, you didn't seriously think that what happens on the fjord stays on the fjord?"

"Nothing _happened_ on the fjord you freak!" Anna shouted.

"Ah, well, nothing like the present to make up for it then!"

"Hans," Elsa interrupted before the argument could escalate, "this is absurd. I urge you, find some other outlet for your petty revenge than whatever...sick agenda you have here."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Do we really have to go through this again?" He wondered, motioning to another guard with his fingers. The girls watched horrified as Kai was dragged to the front of the room, beside the still corpse of Gerda.

"No!" Elsa belted out, "No, we don't, it's fine. We...we'll obey." She glanced nervously to Anna, gauging her acceptance of what had to be done. She did not look pleased.

"I...Anna, let's just get this over with," she said to the other girl.

Anna scrunched her eyes shut in distaste, but finally she let out a breath of defeat. "Never thought I'd be doing this," she admittedly weakly.

Elsa nodded her agreement.

"And don't make it some quick peck either, I want to see some real romance here," Hans called from above, adding, "with tongue."

"Weirdo," Anna muttered, quiet enough that Hans couldn't hear her.

With one last look to make sure Kai was alright, Elsa leaned in toward Anna, discomfort evident on both of their faces. Elsa was distinctly aware of the silence in the throne room, of every eye from soldier to subject on her and Anna. What a sight they must have been, princess and queen forced into such a foul, degrading act.

"Here goes nothing," Anna whispered to herself, and pressed her lips against Elsa's.

Elsa tried to keep the queasiness down. She could get through this, she figured. It wasn't so bad, if she just took her mind away from it.

"I recall asking for tongue," came Hans' voice.

Or not. Elsa reluctantly let her jaw fall, feeling her sister do so in kind. Tentatively, she let her tongue move forward, dreading every millimeter until she felt it touch against Anna's. Anna jerked slightly, a small, sad whimper escaping her nose. Elsa felt a tear that wasn't hers rest against where their lips met.

They slid their tongues along into each others mouths, trying to come in contact with as little as possible.

How long was Hans going to drag this on, Elsa wondered. Another of Anna's tears landed on her cheek. Elsa hoped Anna wasn't crying because of the splotches of Gerda's blood on her face.

Poor Gerda.

Just when Elsa was about to throw caution to the wind and end the kiss herself, Hans finally set them at ease with a sigh of, "good, that's...good."

They broke apart, a grimace on both of their faces. Elsa didn't dare look at Anna, and she got the sense Anna's own eyes were trained on any part of the throne room but her.

"Are you happy now?" She growled. Beside her, Anna was wiping her mouth.

"I..." it took Elsa a moment to realize Hans looked flustered. There was an unmistakeable sheen of sweat coating his face. "W-We're getting there," he finally managed.

"What?!" Came Anna's angry retort, "_getting there_?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Anna, that's enough! Please," Elsa implored, with a wary glance to Kai. To his credit, the man at least had a dignified expression on his face. Whatever came next, she knew, she would endure. For his sake, and for every other innocent life that would be lost for their disobedience.

After swallowing, Hans continued to speak. "Yes, getting there. Next, I would have the two of you remove one each others clothing."

Dread crashed through Elsa like a tidal wave. "No," she whispered, "no, Hans, please anything but that. Please, I'll do anything, I swear it to you, just n-" Elsa was cut short by the fresh spray of warm blood against her arm. She didn't need to look at Kai to know the gagging noise was coming from him.

It was too much. Too much death and pain all at once. Elsa tried to formulate a scream, but nothing came out. Her whole body was shaking, and her eyes refused to focus on anything. Was Anna screaming beside her? Elsa couldn't tell through the rush of blood in her ears.

Another jet of blood hit her, against her leg this time.

Hans was talking. She had to listen, had to tune in.

"I hope this is crystal clear. From here on out, there will be no backtalk. You will do as I say, when I say it, or I will bring a hundred of your townsfolk in here and make you watch as I gut them myself."

Elsa managed a nod, unsure of whether it was even discernible through her quaking.

"Good girl." It seemed it was. "Now, the clothes."

Elsa nodded again, moving over to where Anna had fallen to her hands and knees.

"Elsa," the redhead whispered, failing to keep her voice from breaking, "please no...w-we have to find another way."

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry," Elsa gasped. When had she started hyperventilating? "P-Please for...forgive me Anna...w-w-we ha-have to..."

Anna didn't move as Elsa's fingers brushed against the laces of her dress. It was a struggle working them with her hands shaking as hard as they were, but eventually she worked them all loose.

"Anna," she said to her sister, "you...you have to stand up now..."

Anna did as she was told, still sniffling, and allowed Elsa to pull the dress down around her. She stepped out from where it pooled around her ankles, lifting her arms to allow Elsa to work on her undergarments. Once they were finally off, Anna stood in the throne room, naked as the day she was born, shivering with her hands up to protect what little of her modesty remained.

Elsa took a step towards Hans, moving her body to at least partially shield her sister from his view, not that he seemed interested in ogling her.

"My d-dress is of...of my own creation," Elsa said, hoping to spare Anna at least one indignity, "I...I'll have to remove it myself."

Hans nodded. "Do it."

With one last shaky breath to steady her nerves, Elsa let the material dissipate. Unlike her sister, huddled up against herself with her eyes shut and her head tucked into her chest, Elsa stood tall with her arms at her side. There was, by this point, no dignity to be salvaged. Not here.

Elsa didn't have to wait long to receive further instruction from Hans.

"Elsa," he began, leaning forward in his chair, "cup your sisters breasts in your hands."

Elsa's eyes widened with fear. She had expected perverse acts. That her and her sister may be forced to lay with the guards or even Hans himself. The thought had deadened her inside. But this...to make them to continue do those things with one another...it served no purpose in her mind. Was Hans' goal truly just senseless debasement and humiliation?

Elsa could not think of a worse thing to be demanded of her.

She turned to her sister, both of them studying the ground intently, neither daring to look the other in the eye.

"Anna..." Elsa began, but Anna cut her off.

"Just do it," she whimpered, arm falling from where it protected her chest.

Elsa nodded, trying not to hesitate as she brought her hands up and around Anna's breasts.

"Knead them, Elsa. Enjoy them."

Elsa bit her lip to stop from crying any more at Hans' instructions, squeezing the soft flesh in her palms.

"It'll all be over soon," she whispered to Anna while the redhead began to shake more and more violently, "he can't keep us doing this forever. Just remember it _will_ end."

"Whispering sweet nothings to your sister?" Elsa was mildly alarmed that Hans' voice contained none of the mocking tones she would have expected. "Why don't you gaze into one anothers eyes as well?"

Elsa's resolve failed her. She couldn't do it, not while she was so crudely violating her sister. For some reason the command was harder to comply with than any other he had given.

"It's alright Elsa," Anna said softly, "it...it's okay, it's not your fault. You have to do as he says, remember?"

Elsa nodded dumbly, finding the strength from where she knew not to meet Anna's eyes with her own. Wave after wave of guilt coursed through her, mixing with the shame and sadness. She wanted to run away, hide under her bed like she did as a child and never crawl back out again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say in the face of the pain mirrored back at her in her sister's eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't stop this before it was too late. That I wasn't stronger..."

Anna shifted under Elsa's hands, opening her lips, damp with tears, to reply.

"It's not your fault."

It hurt even more than any condemnation that Anna could absolve her of all she'd done in the face of her utter failure. She deserved so much better than this.

"Next," the command came from above, "lie your younger sister down and service her, using that sharp little tongue of yours. And don't play any games. I expect you to do a good, dedicated job of it."

Elsa broke, a long tortured cry of agony tearing itself from the bottom of her lungs as she sunk to her knees in defeat.

"Elsa," Anna's voice was calm, deadpan as she made to sit down on the floor, "Elsa, if you wanted to refuse...I wouldn't blame you."

"No!" Elsa gasped, "Anna! H-How can you say that?! Innocent people..."

Anna just sighed, looking sadly into her sister's face. "I don't care anymore. Not if it means you being put through this."

Elsa sobbed. "I have to Anna...I'm sorry..."

Anna nodded, slowly laying back and gritting her teeth against the freezing cold of the stone floor. Staring straight up at the intricate wooden beams that supported the roof, patterns that she used to get lost in as a lonely child, she took one last deep breath, taking everything she was and bottling it up inside her where Hans could never get the better of it again. Slowly, reluctantly, she spread her legs in front of her sister.

"I'm sorry," Elsa sobbed again, "I'm so sorry..."

She slid down to her stomach, face scrunched up in revulsion, trying not to look at her sister's sex as she neared it. "How long do I have to do this?" She asked Hans.

"Until I tell you to stop," he answered.

Elsa took a deep breath, regretting it as Anna's scent filled her nose unbidden. Opening her mouth, she reached out tentatively with her tongue and leaned in. Anna jumped as Elsa's tongue made contact with her folds, and Elsa withdrew a second before forcing herself to continue. Careful to keep to the side of her sister's slit, she gently pressed the tip of her tongue back into Anna and completed a quick lick.

Not so bad, she lied to herself. She tried another lick, letting herself get a little bolder. She knew she would have to do it properly soon, before Hans lost his patience, but even with all the threat of death looming over her she still couldn't bring herself to go about it with any ferocity.

After a few more strokes, letting the pace pick up, Elsa figured she was probably out of time. With a grimace, she moved the slight distance over and carefully licked at the small part in Anna's labia.

Sour. And a little salty. Elsa tried not to gag as she forced her tongue to be more aggressive, taking longer, deeper licks.

The sound of Hans clearing his throat made her jump. He didn't say anything, but the meaning was clear. Elsa moved to trembling hands between her sister's thighs, using her thumbs to spread Anna open.

The sad, keening wail that Anna could no longer keep in tore Elsa's heart to pieces. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes, mingling with the unwelcome flavour of her sister as she probed into Anna's entrance with her tongue. Every muscle in Anna's body was tensed in fear and mortification. Elsa was certain the feeling of every eye in the room on them would burn holes through her soon. At least if they did, she figured, she wouldn't have to live with what she was doing.

"R..Remember when we use...used to go sledding?" Anna asked through her crying. "Y-You would make a little...little hill for us in the dining room...s-sometimes I like to think about it when I'm s-sad or scared. And it makes it all go away..."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to remember. Trying to think of a time where it was even possible for anything so innocent and carefree to exist. The memory was one of the happiest in her life.

It wasn't much, but it was hers, and she held on to it.

And after some time, Hans finally said, "enough."

Elsa lifted her head away slowly, sitting back on the floor and drawing her knees up to her chest and sinking her face into them, unable to get the taste of her sister out of her mouth. Anna didn't move from where she lay, still staring up at the ceiling and weeping softly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked Hans, too defeated for her voice to be anything but morose. "What kind of sick fetish is this that you would force us to do this? Isn't conquering our lands enough?"

"A fetish?" Hans practically hissed it from where he sat. "You...You think this is...sexual, for me? No...nothing sexual could ever be derived from something so, so..." had Elsa been watching, she would have seen Hans shaking slightly.

"Pure." It was practically a whisper, but by the time Elsa's head had whipped up in shock, Hans had already regained his composure. With another clearing of his throat, he spoke again with renewed authority.

"Anna, if you would be so kind as to return the favour for your sister."

Anna's sniffling intensified, but she did as she was told, sitting up from her spot on the floor and shuffling on her hands and knees towards Elsa.

"Anna, no..." Elsa whined, her throat constricting at how easily Anna slipped into obedience. How could she have let the world break her little sister like this?

"It's okay," she said dully, arm reaching out to guide Elsa down, "happy place, remember?"

Red hair ducked down between Elsa's legs, and before she could utter another protest, her breath caught at the feeling of a wet tongue leaving a trail of fire against her flesh. Elsa's hips jumped, and she clamped a hand over her mouth to silence the squeak that tore from her mouth.

She couldn't help but look down with wide eyes at Anna, fresh fear painted on the girl's face. "E...Elsa...?" Anna asked cautiously.

"Oh...Oh god Anna I'm s-sorry," Elsa choked out.

"Now isn't this getting interesting," Hans drawled out. "Could I have been a little closer to home with my ribbing than I had thought?"

"No!" Elsa shouted, "no, it's not what it looks like I swear, I just...I'm sorry Anna, I've n-never had any experience with...A-And I'm just sensitive, and-"

"I know," Anna said, consoling her with a pat on the thigh. "It's...it's alright, I'll just make sure not to-"

"You most definitely will make sure to," Hans cut in. "I expect you to do your very best to please your queen, in fact."

"Oh no, no!" Elsa tried to scoot backwards, away from Anna, but her sister caught her thighs and held her in place.

"Elsa! It's fine, there's...there's n-nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh god yes there is!"

"Just...just relax, it'll be fine, just...close your eyes and think of something else."

Elsa shook her head in wild panic. "No, no, no, no...Anna I'm so sorry, please...please anything but this."

"It'll be fine," Anna repeated, but with a pained expression whispered, "just, please try not to...y'know..."

Her head disappeared back between Elsa's thighs. Elsa bit back a moan as the pleasure returned.

"Oh god, fuck, Anna I'm so sorry." Her hips were trembling with the effort of staying still. She tried to suppress the feelings, the sinful shocks conflicting sickeningly with the fact that it was Anna giving her them. She felt like a monster.

It was with another jolt of pleasure that Elsa realized she could no longer control her trembling, rolling hips. Anna's tongue, spurred on by Hans instructions, seemed to know every sensitive spot. She was approaching the end, she knew it, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep it in.

"Oh god no, no, no, please-ha...please n-no!" She brought her hands up to her face. It was the only way she had left to hide.

Anna stopped, just for a moment, lifting her face from her older sister's quivering sex to whisper, "Elsa...p-please don't," before moving back down.

"Anna I'm so s-sorry, I-I'm s-so s-s-_ah_!" Elsa was cut of as she was thrown over the edge with a poorly restrained moan. For a second, just a short, blissful second, there was nothing in the world but the buildup of white hot ecstasy releasing from her core.

After a quick eternity of shuddering, Elsa tried to lay as still as possible. Maybe the world had stopped, she hoped, and there would be no more anything to open her eyes to.

The feeling of the warmth between her legs receding made Elsa painfully aware of the sheer amount of wetness there. She finally risked looking down from between her fingers, and saw Anna's horrified expression looking hard back at her.

"Oh no..." Elsa breathed.

Anna tentatively brought a hand up, touching a fingertip to her jaw and bringing it away. A long strand of the clear fluid coating her face came with it.

Elsa tried speaking, tried apologizing or saying anything, but she was shaking too badly and her breathing was coming to fast.

Anna looked ill, flinching away from Elsa. "Oh Jesus," she whispered. "Oh god th-that's..."

Anna doubled over, convulsing as she vomited onto the once-pristine floors of the throne room. Elsa screamed in anguish and self hatred, curling up into a ball on the floor. Frost, for the first time in years, formed against her will in a small circle around her.

"Hans!" Anna shouted, wiping her mouth off, "when does this end?! When will enough be enough?"

"E...End?" Hans looked shocked. "What end? Why would this end?"

"You can't keep us doing this forever, Hans!"

"But of course I can. You're in love! You'll eat together, sleep together, take long walks and make romantic gestures. Your days will be full to the brim with affection, and your nights will be endless heated passion. I must be so!"

"What?! Hans, we _don't love each other_! Why would you ever think an incestuous relationship could work? _It can't work_!"

Hans jumped to his feet, bellowing, "IT _CAN_ IF IT'S _TRUE LOVE_!"

"Don't you see," Elsa sobbed from where she was curled up, "don't you see how much it's hurting us? You have to let it go Hans. Y-You have to stop shipping it."

The room grew darker alongside Hans' expression. With a snarl, he began stalking towards the two girls.

"It." He growled, eyes flashing.

"A-Anna," Elsa whispered, scrambling over to her sister and holding her protectively, "Anna just hold onto me, it'll be alright I promise. Just hold on tight and close your eyes."

Hans was quickly upon them, staring down at the naked sisters with determination in his eyes. But there was something else there too, a softness.

"Is."

He leaned down, gripping each girl behind the head, slowly forcing them to meet at the lips.

"Canon."

Slowly, serenely, his eyes rotated backwards into his head. All the way back.

And as he stared into the roiling maelstrom of the fourth wall, Hans whispered, "Elsanna OTP."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>No hyphens, ellipses or synonyms for crying were harmed in the making of this work. The word "no" is used with permission of its owners.<strong>


End file.
